KEY OF HEART
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: crossover kingdom hearts: Alice ha tenido raro sueños, todos sobre un extraño lugar y una silueta en las sombras, un día, en una lluvia de estrellas, pide saber que es lo que significa y sanar un vació en su corazón. Ahi su vida cambiara dramaticamente
1. Prologo

_**KEY OF HEART**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**POR **_

_**ALLEN EVANS**_

Con un salto en el aire, Ventus le encesto el golpe final a Vanitas separándolo de la Keyblade X, el en medio de jadeos y suspiros intentó recuperar aquella arma sin éxito alguno.

Al quedarse sin fuerzas para continuar, la parte oscura del corazón de Ventus cerró los ojos cayendo al vacío, mientras que la Keyblade X en el aire poco a poco se cubría de una luz blanca para después ser destruida en miles de fragmentos.

Ventus giro su mirada hacia su propia Keyblade, que igual que como le había pasado a aquella arma legendaria, se cubría de la misma luz blanca y se desvanecía en el aire.

A su vez, el cuerpo inerte de vanitas caía, mientras que la luz cubría su ser, convirtiéndolo en fragmentos de luz, que caían donde antes estaba la estación del despertar, al los restos de oscuridad purificados, un destello cubrió aquel circulo de oscuridad, reconstruyendo aquel vitral donde el joven portador de la llave espada conocido como Ventus, era el protagonista.

Ventus observaba los sucesos del aire, cayo suavemente hacia la estación del despertar, donde observó pequeñas esferas de luz flotando en el aire.

Con una sonrisa, el joven portador de la Keyblade cerró los ojos, mientras el mismo se transformaba en luz y se dividía en fragmentos y se elevaban dejando atrás el vitral de la estación del despertar, mientras que el cuerpo y el corazón del Ventus se volvían a juntar.

….

Ella emitió un gemido mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón.

Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Runo, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, ambas estaban en el restaurante de la familia de la chica de cabello azul, platicaban animadamente, cuando de pronto, ella sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Si, estoy bien Runo, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que colocaba su mano en el corazón y observaba el cielo azul.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS, COMO USTEDES LO PIDIERON, ESTE ES EL PROLOGO DE ESTE CROSSOVER KINGDOM HEARTS Y BAKUGAN TITULADO KEY OF HEART O EN ESPAÑOL, LLAVE DEL CORAZON Y COMO LO PIDIERON, LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL DE LA HISTORIA SERA VENTUS Y ALICE, NOTA A TODOS, ESTE Y DEMAS EPISODIOS CONTENDRAN SPOILER DE LA TRAMA DEL KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP DE VENTUS.**_

_**ASI QUE SI NO LO HAS PASADO Y NO QUIERES SABER QUE PASARA, NO LO LEAS, PERO LEANLO Y DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR, SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS, LES PROMETO QUE EL SABADO TENDRAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**_

_**BUENO, CON ESO POR AHORA ME DESPIDO, NO OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR.**_

_**ME DESPIDO COMO SIEMPRE**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	2. Chapter 1: Una brisa de las estrellas

_**KEY OF THE HEART**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**UNA BRISA DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

Caminaba nuevamente por aquel lugar, observando a su alrededor, buscando así una señal de vida o algo que le indicara donde estaba, nada y por el mismo camino, llegaba como siempre al mismo lugar.

Ella se encontraba en un extraño lugar, en el cielo, solo se observaba oscuridad infinita cubriendo donde estaba, y al parecer, estaba parada sobre un camino hecho de vidrios y cristales de varios colores, pero siempre que seguía ese sendero, llegaba al mismo lugar, una especie de circulo que parecía una especie de vitral, compuesto en su mayoría, por cristales de un color verde.

La chica de cabello naranja se encontraba al borde de aquella vidriera observando con sus ojos achocolatados el horizonte oscuro, esperando que algo ocurriera.

¿Hola?

Al escuchar, ella rápidamente volteo para observar a quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras, al otro lado de la vidriera, pudo observar una silueta, no alcanzaba a observarlo muy bien, solo podía verlo ahí, parado de la misma forma que ella, solo que el observaba al vacío.

Me llamo Alice – pronuncio ella mientras se acercaba - donde estamos, por favor, dímelo esta vez – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el.

Despertar – dijo aquel ente misterioso, para después caminar hacia al vacío y caer.

ESPERA, ¡NO! – Grito para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, había caído al vacío para que, de nuevo ella se encontrara sola, sola mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro y caían a aquel piso de cristal.

¿Por que? ¡POR QUE! – Grito ella al vacío con tristeza y soledad.

Pero lo peor no había pasado todavía.

De aquel vacío que ella observaba con melancolía, pudo observar un brillo, ella observo con miedo de lo que se trataba.

De aquel cielo oscuro, caían miles de espadas, que impactaban contra el suelo de la vidriera enterrándose en sus cimientos.

Ella rápidamente se cubrió con los brazos para esquivar aquella lluvia de espadas que se impactaban al piso.

Descubrió rápidamente su mirada para observar como las espadas caían al piso, para que después, aquel suelo de cristal ya maltratado por aquella lluvia de espadas empezara a romperse.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero no pudo escapar y junto con aquellas espadas cayo al vacío mientras que era absorbida por aquella oscuridad.

No, no

¡NOOO!

¡Alice despierta!

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, se encontraba en el cuarto de Runo, envuelta en sus sabanas mientras que observaba a su amiga con una respiración agitada.

Alice, te encuentras bien – pregunto su amiga quien la observaba con preocupación – si – musito ella con una voz débil y entre cortada - solo, fue una pesadilla. – dijo mientras embozaba una falsa sonrisa, solo para calmar a su amiga.

Dan, una vez mas, DEJA DE COMERTE LOS BOLILLOS, SON PARA LOS CLIENTES – Grito Runo con gran furia mientras le quitaba aquel panecillo a Dan, ya era de día y Alice, Dan; Runo, Shun y algunos peleadores mas, se encontraban en el restaurante de la familia Misaki, disfrutando de la comida, la paz que ya existía entre las dimensiones y de la pelea matrimonial que se celebraba entre Dan y Runo.

Vamos Runo, ese va a ser el ultimo, lo juro – suplico Dan mientras tomaba otro panecillo de una de las sestas que había en una de las numerosas mesas del restaurante de Runo.

Eso dijiste cuando te comiste el noveno, con este serian catorce panes, así que dame – dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el bolillo a Dan y se lo comía enfrente de el, para tristeza de este ultimo.

Todos observaban con burla y felicidad aquella cara de tristeza de Dan, que solo observaba como la peleadora Haos comerse su preciado bocadillo.

A excepción de…

Ella se encontraba rezagada de sus demás compañeros en una banca alejada de ellos con la mirada baja, mientras ignoraba los ruidos que provenían de sus amigos y se concentraba en solo una cosa.

Aquel sueño…

No era la primera vez que soñaba, desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas, soñaba con ese mismo lugar, con aquella misma trama y sobretodo, con aquella silueta que siempre repetía lo mismo antes de caer a aquel vacío de oscuridad.

Despertar…

Se preguntaba tantas cosas, como, por que había tenido a diario aquel sueño tan recurrente, que era ese lugar al que era transportada en aquellos sueños, que significaba aquella palabra y lo mas importante.

Quien era aquella persona escondida en las sombras y por que estaba en aquel sitio, seria alguien conocido o…

Alice…

Ella se despidió de sus pensamientos para observar a Runo, quien junto a los demás peleadores la observaban con gran preocupación en sus rostros.

Alice que te sucede – pregunto Dan

Si, has estado muy callada, tú no eres así – dijo Marucho con preocupación.

Alice la linda, que te sucede chiquilla – inquirió Jake con su clásico tono en rimas.

Ella observo a sus amigos con una cara que reflejaba tristeza y a la vez, parecía pensativa sobre algo. – Nada no se preocupen – dijo ella demostrando una falsa sonrisa.

Se trata de esos sueños ¿no? – pregunto Runo, llamando así la atención de todos los peleadores quienes la observaban con sorpresa.

¿Sueños? – inquirió Shun mientras observaba a la peleadora Haos – ¿a que sueños te refieres Runo?

Así que, ya sentados en una mesa, Alice y Runo les contaron los extraños sueños que la chica de palo anaranjado había tenido, el caminar por aquel lugar de oscuridad, aquella silueta que aparecía junto a ella, la lluvia de espadas contra el gran vitral donde ella estaba parada, y como ella caía por la oscuridad.

Al finalizar del relato, el resto de los peleadores se quedaron pensativos.

Así que en resumen -Comento Marucho- desde hace tiempo has tenido este sueño una y otra vez, ¿siempre lo mismo?

Si..

Que fuerte, que raro sueño que miedo tengo – comento Jake – Dan el galán, ¿tu sabrás la respuesta?

Bueno yo.. – dijo el mientras se ponía a pensar.

Tal ves, sea un mensaje – comento Shun, al instante, todos lo observaron.

¿Un mensaje? – Pregunto Runo intrigada – que quieres decir Shun.

Dan, recuerdas en el inter espacio Bakugan, ¿cuando peleaste contra Ren y esa explosión hizo que te desmayaras? – Pregunto Shun mientras miraba a Dan.

Si lo recuerdo bien.

Y recuerdas que nos dijiste que habías soñado con la guerra Bakugan y termino siendo un mensaje, un mensaje de Fabia.

Si, pero…

Tal vez, lo que este soñando Alice, sea un mensaje – Concluyo Shun atrayendo la atención de todos.

Un mensaje - ¿Se pregunto Runo mientras observaba al resto de sus amigos?- pero, si eso que Alice haya soñado, sea un mensaje, la nueva incógnita es, ¿Quién lo habrá enviado?

Otro Neathiano tal ves – Dijo Dan

Puede ser – dijo Marucho – pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad, de que en otros mundos también existe una habilidad como esa, además, el sueño que tuviste Dan, solo fue una vez, pero Alice ha tenido ese sueño desde hace dos semanas, así que hay muchas posibilidades.

CHICOS – Se escucho una voz de afuera del restaurante, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

Era Julie, que junto con su novio Billy, hacían su aparición en el local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chicos, les tengo una gran noticia, estábamos viendo las noticias cuando comentaron algo muy pero muy cute, parece que esta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas, pero una muy hermosa, ¿No les parece genial? – dijo ella mientras llamaba la atención de todos en el lugar.

¿Una lluvia de estrellas? – Pregunto Runo – que interesante

Si y siempre he querido ver una con mi Julie – comento Billy mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su novia.

Si, será muy romántico.

Eso creo, todos lo veremos en parejas – comento Julie – Dan y Runo, Shun y Fabia Marucho y Ren

¡Oye! – comento el menor del grupo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

Era broma, no te preocupes Marucho – dijo ella mientras soltaba una risita – ¿Quien me falta?, creo que Alice es la única que…

Antes de que Julie terminara de decir su frase, el ruido de la campanilla del restaurante sonó y con ello, Alice salía del local con una mirada baja.

Alice... – dijo Runo, quería seguirla, pero sabia, que ella necesitaba un poco de soledad.

Aunque la noticia de Julie había animado a sus compañeros y los haya sacado del problema, ella claramente no se sentía de humor para una lluvia de estrellas, ella aun seguía con la duda que le tenia aquel sueño y claramente la conversación con sus amigos, le habían sacado mas preguntas que respuestas.

Si lo que habían dicho Shun y Marucho era cierto y era un mensaje de otro mundo como le había sucedido a Dan, que se lo habría enviado y por que a ella.

Dan tenia un liderazgo nato y un gran valor, Shun era frio y sabia formular grandes estrategias, pero ella no sabia en que podía ser útil, desde que había dejado de ser Masquerade , no había tenido casi ninguna batalla Bakugan, solo aquella vez contra Shadow Prove, pero aunque se había esforzado, ella había perdido contra el y su Mac Spider.

Incluso, había perdido en el juego más importante, el del amor.

Era insegura y eso hacia que no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos a Shun y por culpa de eso, el se había enamorado de Fabia y ahora eran pareja oficial.

Ella caminaba con melancolía por las calles de la ciudad, por alguna razón, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, no sabia si era por su incapacidad de ayudar a sus amigos en las batallas o el sentimiento por no haberle recitado sus sentimientos a Shun a tiempo, además que con ese sueño recurrente, no sabia en lo absoluto, no sabia que hacer.

Seguía caminando sin rumbo pensando en sus defectos, que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado al bosque Garden, alas afueras de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo donde las parejas podrían encontrar felicidad y privacidad, además, de que ya eran ya las horas de la noche, y el sol se encontraba en el crepúsculo, ocultándose lentamente para darle así, paso a la luna, para que junto con las estrellas, iluminaran el manto de la noche.

Ella podía observar a varias parejas de enamorados, que se habían dado cita en aquel sitio para observar la lluvia de estrellas que Julie le había dicho hace algunas horas.

Observaba con tristeza y melancolía a las parejas que se besaban, se abrazaban, o compartían una infinita mirada de los ojos de su acompañante, tal vez, aquel espectáculo natural, a sacaría de tanto sus pensamientos acerca de sueño, así como sus problemas sentimentales.

Caminó hacia un lugar solitario muy alejado, donde no hubiera nadie, y se sentó en el paso que cubría el suelo a observar el cielo nocturno. Después de unos minutos de que ella se había detenido a contemplar el manto de la noche.

Apareció.

El primer brillo celeste del cielo apareció en el cielo, iluminando por unos instantes el celo nocturno para después, ser secundado por varios más.

Ella dejo sus pensamientos por un rato y se detuvo a contemplar aquellos proyectiles del cielo que pasaban por la tierra para después seguir su curso por la orbita espacial.

Dicen – se dijo a si misma mientras seguía observando el cielo – dicen, que si observas una estrella fugaz, cierras los ojos y pides un deseo, ese se volverá realidad – dijo con una débil sonrisa, cerro los ojos y empezó a musitar.

Por favor, estrella que estas en el cielo, quiero que me cumplas un único deseo.

Deseo…

Solucionar la incógnita de mi sueño y sanar el vacío en mi corazón.

Abrió los ojos esperando la solución.

Pero..

Nada ocurrió, seguía con aquel vacío y seguía sin saber lo que significaba su sueño, ella solo siguió observando las estrellas, con tristeza, por que su sueño no se cumpliría.

¡CUIDADO! – se escucho a lo lejos

En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo.

Al observar,

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, al parecer un meteorito había impactado en el lugar, causando así, un gran hueco en la tierra.

Ella rápidamente se acerco para observar aquel pedazo de tierra caía, observo su mirada al interior del cráter.

En se momento no podía creer lo que pasaba.

En el interior del cráter no había roca ni nada parecido.

Lo que había era…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS, BUENO SE QUE LOS DEJE ESPERANDO UN LAGO TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, EL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA DE KINGDOM HEARTS Y BAKUGAN.**_

_**POR FAVOR, COMENTEN CON REVIEWS, ES LO QUE ME DA VIDA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO POR FAVOR.**_

_**SI RESIVO MUCHO REVIEW LES PRIMETO QUE EL LUNES O MARTES YA ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ASI QUE COMENTEN POR FAVR.**_

_**ADEMAS, A ESTA HISTORIA LE TENGO CARIÑO Y YA LA TENGO ALGO PLANEADA A SI QUE POR FAVOR.**_

_**BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO.**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAONARAAA.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Dos almas encontradas

_**Key of the Heart**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Dos almas encontradas**_

Alice se asomo hacia el cráter que había causado aquel asteroide, esperando ver así, a aquella roca espacial la cual había viajado tal vez eones para después aterrizar en el planeta.

Pero su expresión se convirtió en sorpresa al observar.

Por dios. – dijo ella.

Ya que, lo que había en el interior del cráter no era un asteroide ni algo parecido.

En el centro del agujero se encontraba un niño, un joven de su edad, de cabello rubio, vestido con ropas blancas las cuales estaban rasgadas, tal vez por el impacto cuando cayo hacia la tierra, el chico estaba inconsciente.

Alice no podía creer que estaba pasando, que seria aquel chico, ¿un Extraterrestre al igual que Fabia?, no lo sabía, en ese momento se llevo una mano hacia su corazón mientras observaba el cuerpo del chico, el cual seguía inconsciente como si estuviera atrapado en un sueño profundo.

Bajo a aquel cráter y se acerco lentamente hacia el, al observarlo mejor, Su corazón le punzaba rápidamente al observarlo, como si, lo conociera de algo.

EL METEORITO CAYO POR AQUÍ - Su corazón pego un brinco al escuchar los ruidos de la gente que se estaba acercando.

Ella lentamente lo levanto y lo cargo en sus hombros para después salir de aquel cráter y posteriormente, caminar hacia la casa de Runo antes de que la gente se acercara al cráter llenos de curiosidad.

Siguió caminando a paso veloz, no era fuerte como Dan, ni rápida como Shun, pero aun así no podía dejarlo a su suerte, así que siguió caminando hacia la cuidad.

….

Alice ya se fue hace tiempo, ¿no crees que debamos ir a buscarla Julie? – pregunto Runo mientras estaba junto a Julie, limpiando el restaurante, ya eran altas las horas de la noche y el local ya había cerrado, también ya habían sido ya casi 3 horas desde que Alice se había marchado del local.

Tal vez – contesto la chica australiana mientras seguía limpiando una mesa, la cual se encontraba cerca de la ventana del local – Ay soy una tonta, no debí haber hablado así en la tarde, tal vez Alice no se hubiera sentido mal si no le hubiera dicho que seria la única sin pareja. – dijo con dolor mientras seguía en su labor.

No es tu culpa Julie – Contesto Runo para consolarla – ella ha sufrido mucho, así que tendremos que apoyarla en todo lo posible – al terminar, ella dejo sus labores y se dispuso a salir del local – iré a buscarla, si regresa dile que estoy en….

Runo, Julie ayúdenme- en ese momento Alice entro por el lumbral de la puerta con aire de cansancio, al verla ellas dos se alegraron, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al acompañante que tenia Alice en sus hombros.

Por dios – Exclamo Julie mientras observaba al chico que se encontraba en los hombros de su amiga. – ¿Quien es y que le pasó?

Luego les explico, pero primero vamos a ayudarlo – Exclamo Alice preocupada mientras que, ayudado por las otras dos chicas, subían al chico que yacía inconsciente a la habitación de huéspedes…

….

¡Como que un chico! –Grito Dan alterado.

Se encuentra bien – pregunto Marucho.

Así que el era lo que cayo en el sitio del meteorito, que fuerte, que fuerte – Exclamo Jake, algunos de los peleadores se habían reunido en el chat y habían escuchado por las palabras de Runo lo que había pasado la noche de ayer por el meteorito y como Alice lo había traído a la casa de Runo antes de que llegaran los curiosos al lugar.

Pero por que lo habrá llevado al restaurante – pregunto Marucho por el monitor

Por que si lo dejaban ahí podría a verse convertido en el conejillo de indias de los científicos, y solo dios sabe que le hubieran hecho – Dijo Dan

No se quien o que sea este chico, pero Alice parecía muy preocupada – Dijo Runo finalmente observando a sus compañeros.

Y por cierto,¿donde esta Alice? – Pregunto Dan mientras intentaba localizarla por medio del monitor.

Ahh, esta en el cuarto de huéspedes observando al chico, por suerte no tenía heridas graves, pero ha estado ahí desde que llego.

Tal vez lo conozca – dijo Dan.

Si como no, desde cuando ella se la pasa en el espacio como tu Dan – Exclamo Runo enojada.

Era una posibilidad – Gruño el castaño- sabes, lo mejor será ir a conocer a nuestro naufrago espacial, así tal vez podamos ayudarle.

Estoy de acuerdo con Dan el galán vamos a visitar al chico espacial – animó Jake con su clásico tono en rimas.

Eso estaría bien, le avisare a Alice – dijo Runo con cierta alegría en su rostro.

Esta decidido, nos vemos Runo – se despidió Dan seguido por los demás.

Adiós Runo.

Hasta luego.

Bye bye Runo-chan novia de Dan.

…..

Ella se encontraba limpiando la habitación de huéspedes con cuidado para no despertar al huésped que dormía en la cama, desde que había llegado, Alice se encontraba en aquella habitación ubicada en lo más alejado de la casa de Runo, en unos momentos observando, en unos momentos limpiando, pero sin alejar su vista del chico.

La joven de cabello anaranjado terminaba de su labor, colocando una rosa blanca en el florero para después enfocar su mirada en el viajero caído.

El yacía recostado en la cama que se hallaba en el fondo de la habitación, inerte como si hubiera muerto o como si estuviera en un sueño profundo, sin saber por que, ella se empezó a sonrojar poco a poco acercando su mirada a la del joven.

Espero y despiertes pronto – dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Como si hubiera completado algún ritual o un conjuro, el joven empezó a abrir los ojos lenta y pesadamente, Alice pudo observar el iris de sus ojos, el cual irradiaba de un color azul celeste, los cuales observaban por primera vez la luz del día.

Que bueno, al fin has despertado - Dijo Alice con alegría mientras lo observaba levantarse.

El se levantaba de la cama con dificultad, tal vez, debido al tiempo que había permanecido dormido, apoyándose usando su mano para recargarse en la pared, el chico se sentó en la cama y dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba frente a el, el rostro del chico se notaba algo deprimido, se podía reflejar que estaba deprimido en aquel momento.

Soy Alice, como te llamas – pregunto ella con una sonrisa intentando así, que el rostro del visitante cambiara.

El tardo unos segundos en contestar, abrió su boca, pero tardo en emitir un sonido, como si estuviera buscando las palabras en sus labios.

Ventus… - dijo mientras se colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza como si le doliera, o como, si tratara de recordar algo.

¿Ventus? – se pregunto a si misma - como el atributo

Alice – se escucho la voz de Runo, que en ese momento abría la puerta, los chicos ya llegaron y quieren conocer a nuestro visitan… - se detuvo de hablar al observar que el chico ya se encontraba despierto.- Hola – dijo mientras se acercaba a el, ¿soy Runo y tu? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ventus, pero todos me dicen Vent – dijo el mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, lo cual fue en vano.

Esperen déjenme avisarles – dijo la joven de cabellos azulados mientras asomaba por la puerta - CHICOS VENGAN, EL VIAJERO YA DESPERTO – Grito hacia donde estaban los demás peleadores, a los cuales en cuestión de segundos llegaron hacia la habitación.

Pronto, Dan, Julie, Marucho, Jake, Shun, Fabia, Runo y Alice se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa, la mayoría observando al chico como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

Así que este es chico espacial, que fuerte, digo, que fuerte – menciono Jake mientras lo observaba.

Oye tu pu- edes en-ter-der-me? – dijo Dan en silabas mientras hacia algunas señas, como si le tratara de hablar a un niño pequeño o a algún analfabeta. Lo cual fue callado por un golpe de Runo.

Deja de hacer eso Dan, no les estas hablando a un tonto ¿sabes?

Bueno, podía ser que no hablara nuestro idioma - contesto Dan a los comentarios de su novia.

Como va a ser Dan, deberías usar más tu cerebro….

Oye chico, como llegaste a la tierra – pregunto Jake con curiosidad ignorando la batalla matrimonial de Dan y Runo.

Alice nos dijo que te estrellaste. – dijo Dan

¿Eres del espacio? – comento Marucho.

¿Como te llamas?

¿De donde eres?

Miles de preguntas cayeron hacia Ventus como una avalancha, su cabeza pronto se lleno de aquellas interrogatorias mientras, se colocaba ambas manos en la nuca, como si pronto fuera a explotar.

Ahh – se escucho el grito del joven mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza, atrayendo la atención y la alarma de los presentes.

Julie rápido trae un vaso de agua, chicos traten de tranquilizarlo – Ordeno Runo con preocupación mientras los demás acataban las ordenes dadas.

Tranquilízate por favor – Dijo Alice, en un ultimo intento, atrajo el cuerpo del chico hacia ella, abrazándolo mientras el seguía gimiendo de dolor, pronto, el dejo de gritar y se fue calmando poco a poco.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto ella ya dejando de abrazarlo.

Ten toma esto - exclamo Julie preocupada mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua para después tomarla poco a poco.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto Shun, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que si.

Dime, ¿recuerdas algo? – pregunto Dan

El solo negó con la cabeza.

Debe de tener amnesia, al parecer, no recuerda nada– Afirmo Marucho.

Todo estará bien - en ese instante, Alice tomo la mano del chico y le dedico una bella sonrisa.

Dime, ¿recuerdas tu nombre? - pregunto Fabia sentándose a lado del viajero.

Si, soy V-Ventus – respondió con un tartamudeo. – p-pero todos me dicen Vent.

Un placer Ventus, yo soy Fabia – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a señalar a sus amigos y así presentárselos a Ventus. – y ellos son..

El chico alto y musculoso y peinado a rastras es Jake

Mucho gusto chico espacial – contesto el con una sonrisa.

El es Marucho – dijo presentando al que parecía el mas joven del grupo.

Hola, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Eso espero – contesto Vent con una sonrisa.

Hola Ventus, yo me llamo Julie, si necesitas algo solo dímelo Ok – anticipándose a la presentación de Fabia, Julie se presento animada y acercando su rostro al de Ventus, siempre con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo.

Yo soy Dan Kuso, es un gran placer conocerte Ventus – Exclamo Dan con una voz animada y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Yo soy Shun Kazami

Y creo que ya conoces a Alice – menciono Fabia.

El viajero observo a la chica de cabello naranja que estaba a centímetros de el, ambos dedicándole una sonrisa al otro.

Creo que es hora Dan el Galán – le susurro Jake a su maestro.

Oigan chicos – Exclamo Dan atrayendo la atención de todos mientras que en sus manos tomaba una botella de refresco – creo que deberíamos celebrar que ahora tenemos a un nuevo compañero en nuestras filas no lo creen

No creí decir esto – comento Shun – pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Dan.

Pues entonces, pues a celebrar se ha dicho – Grito el castaño con una sonrisa.

Ventus por su parte, no tenia ninguna idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, no sabia de donde venia, y de lo sucedido antes de aquellos momentos, pero no le importaba, ya que ahora y tan rápidamente, contaba con nuevos amigos.

Y Alice.

Observaba la felicidad latente en aquel lugar, en especial a Vent, ella no sabia por que el chico le resultaba tan familiar, pero solo sabia que una cosa era cierta.

Su encuentro no había sido solo por casualidad.

…

Afuera del local de donde transcurría la fiesta, en una de las ramas de los arboles alguien observaba la escena, no se podía observar su rostro, ya que la noche se había encargado de cubrir a la tierra, y aquel ente estaba ahí, observando.

X – dijo aquel ente, para después, desaparecer junto al viento nocturno.

….

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

Las campanas sonaban en el horizonte, dando a conocer que la escuela preparatoria de Balview había iniciado las clases de un nuevo día, y que los alumnos ya debían entrar a los salones para prepararse para el futuro.

En el salón 1- A, los rumores no se hacían esperar de aquel asteroide caído, algunos decían que era una profecía del 2012, otros contaban que se trataba de un ataque alíen, varias teorías pero solo una sola realidad.

Alice se encontraba en su asiento observando el cielo de las mañanas, pronto sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

Miren cuanta bazofia escupe la gente – exclamo Runo mientras observaba de reojo a la gente susurrar aquellos rumores acerca del meteorito.

Déjalos creer lo que quieran, ya es su vida – exclamo Fabia

Vamos chicas no sean así – Dijo Alice con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Ahh y como esta Vent, Alice? – pregunto Fabia.

Se encuentra bien, todavía no recuerda nada, pero ya se esta adaptando a la vida en este planeta.

Bueno chicos, ya dejen de hablar que nuestra clase esta a punto de comenzar. – Dijo el maestro Komatsu mientras se adentraba al aura, un hombre de 31 años, de complexión chaparra, pero que sabia enseñar bien su materia y los alumnos lo respetaban. – bueno, hoy les tengo una sorpresa, soy se acopla a nuestra clase un nuevo estudiante, por favor pasa.

Muchos de los estudiantes observaron como su nuevo condiscípulo entraba al aula, en la cara de Fabia expresaba sorpresa, todo lo contrario al rostro de Runo y Alice, esta ultima solo embozo una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

Por favor, preséntate a la clase si – dijo el profesor Komatsu.

Hola a todos, bueno, yo soy Ventus Kurasaki, pero si quieren me pueden llamar Vent, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un gran año escolar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor: hola, reviviendo desde el inframundo Evan de la Rosa aquí esta con un nuevo capitulo de Key of The Heart.**_

_**Ya vieron quien es el misterioso que cayo en el asteroide. Pues pronto esto se pondrá más y mas caliente se los aseguro.**_

_**A mis lectores d facebook Bakugan, les comunico que no habrá un nuevo capitulo en un tiempo, ya que estoy con mis exámenes de segundo parcial de la prepa además que no tengo internet en mi casa, y lo necesito para cubrir los lugares de Italia para ese capitulo, pero en cuanto tenga el internet juro por todo lo santo que lo subiré lo antes posible, además, de que el día que iba a subir ese capitulo, a mi hermano mayor, se le ocurrió la idea, de darle mantenimiento a mi computadora, eso esta bien, pero sin contar que también borro los capítulos de mis diferentes fanfics, así que tendré que comenzar el capitulo de nuevo y estaban como por las 10000 palabras, pero así es la vida .**_

_**Pero aquí sigo vivo si se preguntaban, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi, díganmelo con reviews, que me dan gasolina.**_

_**Les prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para subir mas.**_

_**Bueno, yo me despido como siempre.**_

_**Con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un**_

_**Sayonaraa.**_


	4. Chapter 3:Los dias de escuelade Ventus

_**Key of the heart**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Los días de escuela de Ventus**_

Otro día amanecía en la escuela preparatoria de Balview, los alumnos platicaban entre ellos mientras se adentraban a aquella institución educativa que los prepararía para el futuro, se podía escuchar el sonar de los pájaros y el viento, sin duda, aquel día estaba lleno de tranquilidad.

¡OIGAN QUE LES SUCEDE, AYUDAA!

Bueno, casi…

PPOR FAVOR VENTUS-KUN, VEN CONMIGO.

NO CONMIGO.

DE QUE HABLAN, POR FAVOR AUXILIO – Gritaba el joven viajero mientras era perseguido por una decena de chicas, mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela.

Había pasado dos semanas, dos desde que aquel chico conocido como Ventus había llegado a la tierra siendo acogido en la casa-restaurante de Runo, y una semana desde que se había incorporado a las actividades escolares de la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Balview, conocida como la ciudad Bakugan.

Por dios, pero que les pasa a las mujeres de este mundo – Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía siendo perseguido por aquellas chicas, mientras se adentraban en el campo de futbol americano de la escuela.

….

Y dime Julie, a quien piensas llevar al baile – pregunto una de sus compañeras del equipo de porristas mientras se encontraban en uno de los pasillos que daban al campo de futbol..

No lo se, Billy esta ahora estudiando en Australia así que creo que no podre ir al baile en esta oca…

¡POR FVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ACUDA A MI AYUDA!

Julie se dio media vuelta para observar de donde se escuchaba aquel sonido, observando pasar a Vent rápidamente seguido de cerca por aquella turba de chicas.

Por dios, ya empezaron – dijo mientras se llevaba una de sus manos rápidamente a la cabeza y correr hacia donde se encontraba Vent. – Nos vemos otro día.

…

Por favor, tengan piedad – suplicaba Vent mientras retrocedía lo mas que podía hasta la pared de granito que cubría la escuela.

Solo dime que quieres ir conmigo – insinuó una de las chicas. – Solo hazlo

No, mejor ven conmigo, juro que nos divertiremos.

No, conmigo Ventus.

Ventus miraba con pavor y con sudor en la frente a las chicas que se acercaban lentamente hacia el, rogándole a todos los santos que le ayudaran.

OIGAN ALEJENSE DE EL BUITRES – Se escucho la voz de Julie, quien se acercaba hacia ellos poniéndose enfrente de Vent y con una mirada furiosa a las acosadoras.

Esto no te incumbe Makimoto – Exclamo desafiante una chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba poniéndose frente a frente con la joven de cabello plateado. – Además tú ya tienes novio, así que mejor déjanos en nuestros asuntos.

Tal vez ya tenga novio, pero el es mi amigo, y no voy a dejar que animales carroñaros como ustedes se metan con el, además, el ya tiene pareja, así que mejor váyanse yendo de aquí ¿Ok?

¿Que? – exclamo la chica pelirroja, a ver quien es su pareja.

Julie, de que hablan – musito Vent intentando defenderse – pareja para que…

Es Alice Gehabich, así que creo que mejor nos vamos ya – dijo terminando oficialmente con la conversación y llevándose de la mano al viajero espacial lejos de los buitres.

…..

Dime Alice, que vas a hacer con respecto a Ventus, ¿ya recupero algo de sus recuerdos? – pregunto Fabia.

No Fabia, no recuerda nada a excepción de su nombre - comento ella mientras se recargaba en uno de los barandales de la azotea del edifico de la escuela- pero sabes, se esta adaptando a la vida escolar y a este mundo, además, podría ser que su memoria este reprimiendo sus recuerdos por alguna razón.

Ya veo – musito la princesa Neathiana.

Además de que ayuda bastante en el restaurante – comento ella con una pequeña risa – Runo le enseño a barrer y es buen mesero. – dijo mientras observaba el cielo y a los pájaros pasar

Por cierto Alice, ya no has tenido esos sueños – pregunto Fabia a su compañera.

No, ya no he tenido esos sueños desde hace como dos semanas, he dormido bien ¿no lo crees? – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

¿Dos semanas? – se pregunto Fabia a si misma – Ahh si, que bueno que esas pesadillas ya no te atormenten - respondió con una sonrisa.

Si, bueno ahora tenemos case de Filosofía, lo mejor será irnos ya – exclamo la chica para tomar sus cosas y bajar de la azotea de la escuela, dejando a Fabia sola y pensativa.

A si que… dos semanas…

Es el mismo lapso de tiempo que…

…..

Julie-senpai en que me metiste – Exclamo Ventus con vergüenza hacia su amiga – además para que quisieran que las acompañara ¿y a que te refieres?

Vent, Vent, no te enteras de nada, dentro de poco va a ser el baile de navidad y esta para chicas como ella es la época de casería

¿Casería? – pregunto el confundido

Sip, aprovechan a los chicos lindos e indefensos como tu y los enganchan para que las acompañen al baile, así que tuve que lanzar esa mentirilla blanca de que irías con Alice para que ellas se alejaran de ti – agrego la peleadora subterra con un poco de picardía.

P-pero – empezó a tartamudear el chico – y-yo no voy a ir con Alice-senpai y cuando esas chicas se enteren…

Vamos chico – dijo Julie con un tono de voz confiado mientras se acercaba a el. – Por que me voy a ocupar de que vayas con Alice al baile de navidad.

¿Como? – pregunto el sorprendido y confundido.

Ya veras.

….

Horas después el mismo timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases aquella mañana, ahora sonaba de la misma manera en la tarde diciendo el fin de la actividad educativa de la escuela preparatoria de Balview.

Ventus, quien en sus primeros días estaba completamente perdido por las materias tan avanzadas para el, ahora ya estaba al mismo nivel de sus compañeros, ahora guardaba sus útiles escolares en su mochila pensando en lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

Como se le ocurría a Julie que el seria capaz de invitar a Alice al baile, aun sabiendo que el no sabia nada del tema, incluso, no sabia de lo que era un baile de preparatoria, ¿como le haría para lograrlo?, no lo sabia, pero tenia que verlo rápido, por que si no iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

QUE ONDA CHICO ESPACIAL, VAMOS A SALIR YA. – Con su habitual estilo de habla, Jake pasó su gran brazo al cuello de su amigo y alborotaba su cabello con una sonrisa.

Vamos chicos vámonos ya – al igual que su amigo abriendo paso con una sonrisa, Dan Kuso se acerco a ellos – apuesto que te dan ganas de conocer la ciudad ¿no Vent? Pues Jake y yo te daremos un tour privado, y eso no se los damos a cualquiera, ¿verdad Jake?

Eso cierto lo que dice Dan el galán, te daremos un tour por la ciudad, así que apúrate chico espacial. – Agrego el enorme chico apoyando a su maestro.

Me encantaría – dijo Ventus un poco confundido – pero tengo que volver al restaurante para…

Asi que resistiéndote – Espeto Dan interrumpiendo al joven de cabello rubio. – Jake, ayúdalo por favor

A la orden del mayor, el chico tomo las cosas de Vent, la metió a la mochila, se la coloco al viajero y como si fuera un juguete, lo cargo en hombros como si nada y salió junto a su maestro y al rehén del edificio escolar.

Vamos, una vez no te hará daño, además no sabemos cuanto te quedaras por aquí Ventus, así que tienes la obligación de aprenderte de cabo a rabo los caminos de la ciudad – dijo Dan con aire de inteligencia mientras salían de los terrenos educacionales.

Esta bien, este bien, pero por favor bájenme – suplicaba el siendo cargado por el fuerte de Jake.

….

Lo siento, pero no puedo ir al baile contigo – dijo Alice con pena.

Esta bien, no importa – Dijo un chico de cabello y ojos marrones con una sonrisa forzada – lamento haberte molestado – Dijo el mientras se alejaba del lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Por dios Alice, con este ya son siete chicos que rechazas este día – Dijo Paige con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su amiga – esta va a ser una nueva marca de la preparatoria.

Ella solo bajo la mirada apenada.

No es algo de lo que deba orgullecerme – dijo ella mientras observaba a su amiga. – Además hiero los sentimientos de esos chicos.

Vamos Alice, eres muy linda, siempre tendrás que rechazar a muchos chicos, además esa es la mejor forma, rápido.

Eso creo…

Ambas empezaron a caminar hasta la salida de la escuela platicando de los sucesos de aquellos días de educación, aquello ayudo a que Alice dejara de pensar en aquellos rechazos y comenzara a sonreír por los comentarios de Paige, la mayoría quejas por asistir a una escuela terrícola.

Y en clase de educación física me castigaron por dislocarle el hombro a un chico, en Gundalia eran mas resistentes, aquí solo con un simple golpe se les desmoronan los huesos – comento ella.

Debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza de soldado Gundaliana.

Eso siempre me dicen, debería meterme a esa lucha norteamericana, la WWE, creo que ahí Mark Henry o el Gran Khali me darían mas pelea.

Ay Paige- comento ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajando por la frente.

Bájalo en este instante Jake – se escucho una voz proviniendo del patio de la escuela, al salir ella se encontraron a una furiosa Runo, quien amenazaba a Jake para que bajara Ventus y Dan intentando de tranquilizarla.

Por favor Runo, solo queremos que Vent conozca la ciudad.

PERO NO DE ESE MODO – Grito Runo, para después desviar su mirada hacia las chicas quienes los estaban observando – Alice, Paige ayúdenme a detener a estos cabezas huecas – dijo haciendo énfasis en "Paige" y "ayudar", lo cual provoco dos reacciones, que Alice se apenara un poco del comportamiento de sus amigas y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de la chica Gundaliana.

Esta bien – Dijo la joven Gundaliana mientras se tronaba los nudillos – hora de ayudar – agrego con una sonrisa de picardía para después correr hacia Jake y taclearlo al puro estilo del Futbol americano, provocando que el cayera al suelo del impacto, pero lanzando a Vent por los aires para después caer encima de un ya adolorido Jake.

Que fuerte, que fuerte – Se dijo a si mismo con dolor en su rostro – Esa Paige si que se toma su chocolatote, pero bien cargado.

Mejor aquí corrió que aquí llego – con pánico en su rostro por el miedo inculcado, Dan tomo la mano de Ventus obligándolo a levantarse y empezó a correr a toda velocidad alejándose de la vista de las chicas. – nos vemos luego- agrego por ultima vez para después desaparecer por las calles de la ciudad Balview.

Este Dan, si que mete a otros en problemas – Se dijo Runo a si misma mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y con ella acariciaba su sien.

….

Interesante…

Que sucede Marucho – pregunto Ren mientras se acercaba a su amigo, ambos se encontraban en la cima del penhouse donde vivía Marucho, observando por su computadora algún tipo de graficas.

Veras Ren, he estado monitoreando el espacio desde la fecha donde Ventus llego a la tierra, buscando algún tipo de anormalias climáticas y cosas por el estilo, para, averiguar el por que Vent llego a la tierra

Y que sucede con eso, ¿encontraste algo?

Veras Ren – Dijo Marucho mientras señalaba el panel de datos, ahí se podía apreciar un mapa de ondas con el mapa de los alrededores de la ciudad de Balview como fondo. – Este es el mapa de la noche en la que Ventus llego a la tierra, esta onda blanca, es la inda de impacto que provoco Ventus, pero, unos metros al sureste, se genera una segunda onda, de menor tamaño.

Eso significa que…

Si, que algo, o alguien vino y siguió a Ventus y cayo también en la tierra.

Pero solo queda una pregunta.

Que fue lo que ha llegado a este mundo junto a Ventus.

….

Vent, dime como te fue con Dan ayer – Pregunto Alice mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero, Vent estaba en el compartimiento contiguo a ella.

Bien, me mostro algunos sitios de la ciudad, además de que me enseño a saber que es un refresco – Dijo el con una gran sonrisa, mientras que al igual que ella, colocaba sus libros en su casillero.

Ella sonrió, podía observar a Vent con una sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo, el no conocía el mundo donde se encontraban, pero rápidamente se había adaptado a la vida que implicaba, ya tenia amigos, iba a la escuela, salía con algunos de ellos después de las clases, ya no le preocupaba tanto como hace unas semanas que el recuperara la memoria perdida, ahora deseaba que no recordara nada, solo los recuerdos por venir del presente y del futuro.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.

Eso creo – Dijo el mientras se encaminaba junto a ella a su hogar.

…

Flashback.

Bien Ventus, es hora de que invites a Alice al baile de navidad. – Le dijo aquella chica de cabellos plateados mientras ambos se encontraban en la azotea.

Pero, Julie-sempai que pasaría si….

Nada – le interrumpió ella – debes buscar un momento exacto para pedírselo, para agregarle mas emoción al momento, debes hacerlo, si no, esas chicas te apararan como vestido en una rebaja del ochenta por ciento.

¿Rebaja del ochenta por que?

Ay, luego te explico, pero debes hacerlo y ya – Afirmo dado por terminada la conversación.

….

Esa era la oportunidad esperada, debía pedírselo ahora que no había nadie cerca, se sentía nervioso, nunca le había pedido una cita a una chica, tal vez si, pero en aquel momento no lo recordaba, debía hacerlo en ese momento, aunque lo rechazara, pero hubiera muerto en el intento.

Ali-Alice…

Si Ventus – contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su compañero.

Veras yo…

….

Hmmp – desde las sombras de un árbol, aquel ente que observaba con anterioridad a Ventus miraba la escena que se suscitaba en ese momento, se podía apreciar que estaba vestido de un traje negro con franjas rojas, y su rostro estaba cubierto de una mascara de color negro, observando…

X, veo que aun no recuerdas nada de tu pasado…

Bueno, creo que será mejor que te de una mano, a ver si esto te refresca la memoria. – Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

….

Alice, quisiera saber si tu…

Si yo que Vent – inquirió con curiosidad.

Si quisieras ir al…

En ese instante, pequeñas entidades se hicieron presentes a unos metros de ellos, eran como pequeñas sombras de un color azul oscuro, de ojos de un color rojo que observaban a los chicos.

Que son estas cosas Ventus – pregunto ella sin respuesta alguna.

Vent de alguna forma estaba petrificado observando con detenimiento a la criaturas frente a el.

Nescientes…

¡VENT CUIDADO!

Al recuperar la conciencia, pudo esquivar a aquella entidad que ahora los amenazaba, poco a poco, el numero ascendió a veinte, rodeando así a los chicos, pronto aparecieron otros entes ante ellos, del mismo color de piel y de ojos que los anteriores, pero un poco mas grandes y en ambas manos, poseían garras de tres dedos. ´por lo que se podía ver, ellos no eran pacíficos.

Vent que pasa…

En ese instante, uno de los más grandes, se acerco a ellos con velocidad desenfundado una de sus afiladas garras, que al parecer podían parecer letales, dirigiéndose directamente a Alice, saltando para después intentar atravesarla.

¡VENT!

¡ALICE!

_** Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor: Hola chicas y chicos, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de Key of the Heart, bueno se esta desenfundando la historia de Ventus y si quieren saber que sucede a continuación, por favor denme reviews que me da vida.**_

_**Por cierto Nescientes, para que no lo sepan, son los enemigos de kingdom Hearts birth by sleep, no confundir con sin corazón, pero iré aclarando esos punto mientras sigue la historia.**_

_**Bueno espero sus sugerencias y comentarios chicos.**_

_**Me despido como siempre.**_

_**Con un hasta luego y un.**_

_**Sayonaraa.**_


End file.
